Fever Frenzy
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: After a holiday, Draco ends up in a hospital, and Harry ends up being more protective than he already is


**Fever Frenzy**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: after a holiday, Draco ends up in a hospital, and Harry ends up being more protective than he already is

Warning: OOCness, non-canon compliant

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: pointless fluff, again :P I really should be given a medal for writing so much fluff xD

One of my aunts is in the hospital for a sickness, and I remembered that one time I was in the hospital too. My sickness was much milder than hers, so I used that as an idea

**Fever Frenzy**

Draco had wanted to see Asia, so during a short break Harry managed to get despite the many cases the Auror department was getting, they went to Bangkok, Thailand for a holiday.

The people were friendly and tried their best to speak English to them. The food was good as was the hotel where they stayed. When it was time to leave, Draco had been disappointed, but had refused Harry's offer of staying there for a while longer. Harry had even offered to call Draco's friends to keep him company there, but he refused.

The day after they got back to England, Harry and Ron went off on a mission, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. The two usually got together whenever their boyfriends were off on a mission, and this time was no exception.

When Hermione's letter came for Ron, but there was nothing for him from Draco, Harry was disappointed. However, he tried to stay optimistic, thinking that Draco was just busy and hadn't had time to write him a letter.

"Mate, come here," Ron called, waving Hermione's letter at him. "Mione said Malfoy is sick."

Harry snatched the letter from Ron's hand before he even finished speaking.

_Tell Harry that Draco is down with a fever. It comes in the morning and goes away at night. The stubborn brat has been sick for two days before he let me know something is wrong. I know what he will say, so also tell him that as you are reading this letter, I'm taking him to St. Mungo's, even if I have to drag him there._

_I have my suspicions, but can't be sure yet. I'll send you another letter once we know what's wrong with him._

Despite Hermione's reassurances that Draco was getting medical treatment, Harry couldn't help but worry. He felt like he was shirking his duties by leaving Draco alone while he needed him.

The next letter came the next day. It was shorter than the first, and Ron gave it to Harry after he finished reading it.

_The mediwitches at St. Mungo's don't know what's wrong with Draco. I'm taking him to a Muggle hospital now. Will update you on more news._

If anything, the short note had only caused Harry to get even more distracted due to worry. Everyone on the mission noticed and began asking what was wrong.

The next day, a short note directed to Harry only came.

_Draco is down with mild typhoid. The doctors suspected it's because of the holiday in Bangkok. The water there is supposedly less hygienic than it is here, and it's not uncommon for tourists to come back home with digestive problems and mild typhoid. It's not serious, and he probably won't be in the hospital for long._

It was also the day Harry was excused from his duties and allowed to go back to England and attend to his sick boyfriend.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Is it done?"

"No, I was excused," Harry replied distractedly. "Where's Draco?"

"In room 318," Hermione answered.

"Why is he sick and I'm not?" Harry asked again.

"The doctor said it might be because he has lower immunity than you do," Hermione explained. "After all, he's grown up protected. Everything that goes into his stomach is sanitary as he has never eaten hawker food. He's probably more prone to food poisoning too."

They reached the room and Hermione allowed Harry to go inside, saying she would be back later to bring some of Draco's clothes as well as some books for him to read.

"Granger, could you tell me how to use this blasted remote—Harry?" Draco asked in surprise when he saw Harry standing in the doorway. "I didn't expect you'd be back this soon."

"I was excused from duty," Harry responded, taking off the Auror robe he was still wearing. He sat down and reached out to touch Draco's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," Draco said. "You shouldn't have come home just because of me."

Harry growled. "Nonsense," he said. "If I shouldn't come back home for you, then what should I come back for? A zombie apocalypse?"

Draco scrunched his nose as he frowned in thought. "What's that?"

His own frown disappeared and was replaced by laughter. Harry held onto Draco's hand and sighed. "We're not going back to Thailand."

"Why not?" Draco protested. "It was nice!"

"Yes, but you won't be saying the same thing if you're down with something more severe than this."

"And pouting won't work this time," Harry added quickly, just as Draco was about to jut his lower lip out in a pout. "I'm not going to indulge your whims if you're going to end up on a bed other than mine or yours."

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering about protective bastards under his breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I think that's sweet," Pansy commented.

"It is," Draco said, "if he doesn't fuss every other minute that I can't even read a single paragraph in peace!"

"He's disinfecting everything in your apartment right now," Hermione said casually, as if she had just said Harry was out buying lunch. "He's also checking for any leaks, molds, and other less than sterile things."

"So he's throwing out everything then?" Pansy asked as she giggled.

"He's gone over the edge, I tell you," Draco said with a groan. "You shouldn't have told him I was sick!"

"Oh, so that when he comes back and finds out you're in a hospital he can have my head?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "No thanks. You're his boyfriend. _You_ deal with him."

Draco groaned. If Harry had been protective before, now he was giving the word protective a whole new level of meaning.

And he had been wanting to go to Africa to find some rare Potions ingredients for a while now. Too bad that would become just a dream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two days later, Ron came back from the mission. He went to Harry's flat to check up on him and Draco, as well as to find Hermione because she said she'd be staying with them until he got back. Harry had sent him an apology note for abandoning the mission once he was home, but Ron dismissed it, saying missions and fellow Aurors couldn't take care of him when he was sick.

"Hey mate, how's Malfoy doing?" Ron asked as he walked into the flat. All of their friends were allowed to unlock the front door using a spell as long as they lock it again.

"He's fine," Hermione answered. "Just got out of the hospital, in fact, but Harry won't let him out of the flat yet."

"Of course," Harry said with a sniff. "He's still recovering. Until he's perfectly fine, he's staying at home."

"Harry, there's no need to be overprotective like that," Hermione protested.

"Eh, that's not a problem, Mione," Ron said with a shrug. "Malfoy should've known that's what he's getting when he first starts dating Harry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As with any other thing, there were two sides of the argument. Hermione and Draco were against Harry being overly protective, but Pansy and Narcissa were absolutely thrilled, saying it was sweet of him to go that far to ensure Draco's safety and well-being.

"He's a keeper, definitely," Narcissa said, delighted. "He goes so far to make sure you're not suffering because of him or his negligence, because you've suffered once. I say he's the type that will make a very dedicated husband."

"If he doesn't drive me insane from his worrying first," Draco scoffed.

However, Harry could be more stubborn than a mule if he wanted to, so no matter how hard Hermione and Draco argued against it, he was having none of it. Draco even considered beating it into him with a pillow, but decided against it.

That was why, when Harry announced that they were going off on a holiday, Draco was more than ecstatic. It shouldn't have been a hard thing to do, since he worked at his own chosen hours, and considering he had a lot of money, but with Harry constantly shooting down his suggestions, it was almost a miracle that they were going somewhere again.

Their destination turned out to be Iceland. At this point, Draco would have thanked the gods even if Harry only took him to Sussex or anywhere, really, so he was quite pleasantly surprised to know they were going somewhere quite fancy. He especially enjoyed the hot spring, although he always returned looking like a cooked lobster afterwards.

"Do you like it here?" Harry asked as they were walking back to the hotel from the natural hot spring.

"Very," Draco answered. "What brought this on, Harry?"

"Well, you know how your mother seems to always be dropping hints about marriage?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, yes," he said, still chuckling. "You don't have to worry, though. We're still young, Harry. Don't let her pressure you into anything."

"Well—"

"Are we coming here to escape her nagging?" Draco pressed on. "Because if we are, I'm going to ask her to nag you some more. It's been a while since we last went on a holiday."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Prat," he said, but there was an affectionate smile on his face as he reached out to ruffle Draco's hair. "No, we didn't come here to escape your mother's nagging. In fact, I believe that once we return, she won't be nagging me anymore."

"And why not?" Draco asked teasingly. "Are you going to break up with me?"

"After all the long hours I spent to make your father less homicidal towards me?" Harry teased back. "Not likely."

"Oh? Then—"

Draco's eyes widened when Harry suddenly sunk onto his knees on the snow-covered ground. He took out a small jewelry box from his robe and opened it, showing the gold ring inside.

"Draco Malfoy, the apple of my eye, the love of my life, and other such sappy rot," Harry started, and Draco didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. "I know you don't like jewelries much. I could only hope that you will like this enough to wear this on your left ring finger for the rest of your life."

This time Draco did laugh. He knelt next to Harry, inspecting the ring closely, then gave his verdict. "Very well," he said. "Since the ring is simple and elegant, I suppose I could bear to wear it. However, I will only wear it if you wear one exactly like this too."

"Deal," Harry said, a wide grin on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe you said that!" Hermione's voice rung clear from the other end of the line. "If someone proposed to me like that I would have kicked him in the face!"

Harry winced. "Well, lucky he's not you, yeah?"

Hermione huffed. "Anyway, where's Draco?"

"Uh, about that..."

"Well?"

"He's sleeping due to a fever now. We stayed out too long yesterday wearing only thin robes."

Harry could almost hear the eye roll.

"Honestly. There's something known as a warming charm, you know."

**End Story**

This actually happened to me a couple of years ago. I came back from Bangkok and fell sick. I had a fever in the morning and then it would go away at night, only to return in the next morning. After three days, I told my father, and he took me to a hospital. A doctor who he knows diagnosed me with mild typhoid fever and I got stuck there for about four days...

No boyfriend to take care of me and certainly no engagement coming afterwards though :P I'm still happily single xD

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
